


Most Rare Vision

by TheDirtyBirdie-Archive (TheDirtyBirdie)



Series: Prompt/Request Fills [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Extremely Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDirtyBirdie/pseuds/TheDirtyBirdie-Archive
Summary: Peter goes to Wade for help finding love with a human boy he's become enamoured with. Wade sees an opportunity.





	Most Rare Vision

**Author's Note:**

> **READ THE TAGS**   
>  _Wade is really not a good guy in this story, at all, and this is definitely dub-con verging on non-con._
> 
> * This story fulfills [a request](https://dirtybirdie-archive.tumblr.com/tagged/R:-STICKYFINGERS/chrono) ♥  
> 
> * This is vaguely inspired by A Midsummer Night's Dream? Very, very vaguely.  
> 
> * Wade is something like a lampad mixed with a fae, Peter is a fae folk, and both are pretty loose interpretations.  
> 
> * I figure Peter's physiology makes him naturally inclined towards messy sex and specifically tries to accommodate both his own and his partner's pleasure instinctively.  
> 
> * This is just _so much_ come play.  
> 
> * This is also super short.

There’s a voice calling for him, distant through the weight of the water above him, and Wade feels more than a little giddy when he recognizes it. Peter. Peter’s never come looking for him, before. He always tolerates Wade better than most when they run into each other around the forest, maybe even actively enjoyed his company a time or two, but this is a pleasant and wholly unexpected surprise.

He breaks the surface of the water to find Peter kneeling on the wet stone at the water’s edge, haloed by the sun streaming in from the mouth of the cave behind him. It’s honestly just unfair, at this point, that he should be so damn pretty and pure. It’s as if the universe actively conspires to rubs Wade’s nose in the beauty of him, knowing he can never have him without losing him entirely.

Some insidious part of Wade’s brain thinks that maybe it’s Peter that taunts him. Keeps Wade in his orbit just to tease him. The boy seems entirely too sweet for that, but the thought won’t go. Still, why else would he want him around?

“I need your help.” He looks up at Wade where he’s slipped from the water to take his place next to him on the stone, a little too close for comfort. Despite his sharp, fae features, his eyes are soft and round. Wade can’t imagine saying no. When Wade asks him what he needs his help with, he can practically see the hearts in Peter’s eyes, and the bitter feeling in his chest grows with every word because they’re not for him. Of course they’re not.

“He’s just- he’s amazing. But I can’t visit a human looking like I look, they’d never come near me.” Peter sighs sadly. “My magic isn’t strong enough to create an illusion that will hold, and… you’re the only one I can trust. You know what it’s like to be- different. You can help me, can’t you?” He pleads, as if Wade isn’t already doomed to say yes.

Wade is, technically, a demigod, whereas Peter is only half-fae, the rest human. He’s right when he says his magic would never hold, he’s even more correct in supposing that no one else would approve.

He agrees to help Peter, of course he does, and when the fae pitches forward to wrap his slender arms around Wade’s torso, pulling him into a hug, Wade realizes just how long it’s been since anyone touched him without malicious intent, and thinks this could be an opportunity. He understands enough to know that if he can get close enough to Peter, he won’t have to do much else. It’s just how his body is wired. Peter might even enjoy it.

He sends Peter away, full of delight and none the wiser as he wanders into the forest the way he came.

All Wade has to do, then, is wait.

* * *

Two days later, Peter is back in his arms, tears streaming down his face.

“It was awful.” He sobs into Wade’s chest.  
“Did my illusion fail?” Wade already knows the answer, his illusion was cast so that Peter would see his reflection and see what the boy desired most in someone, but when the boy himself looked at Peter he’d see only the features, both inside and out, that he found most personally repulsive. It’s not important, anyways. He’s not truly concerned with the answer, so much as he is focused on how thoroughly small Peter feels tucked against him.  
“N-no.” Peter hiccups. “It wasn’t that. It was me. I wasn’t enough.” He finishes, voice small, wounded, and deliciously vulnerable. It makes Wade’s skin crawl in the best way.

“No.” Wade growls, grabbing Peter by the arms as he pushes him back. Peter looks a little startled, maybe even a touch scared, but he doesn’t try to get away, just stares up at Wade, confused. “You’re perfect. If he couldn’t see that he doesn’t deserve to, anyways.” Wade is almost proud of himself, his words would be sweet if the boy had ever actually had a chance to see Peter as Wade sees him.

“Wade,” Peter breathes. Something has changed in his eyes, and Wade realizes with a start that his plan may actually have worked. That’s new. “You really think I’m perfect?”  
“Of course.” Wade answers immediately. His hands are burning with the itch to get his hands on Peter and he takes a risk, slipping them from Peter’s arms to his waist and squeezing tight. “Have you seen yourself, baby boy? You’re gorgeous.”  
“But- what if I’m not good?” Peter asks, half pleading, though he’s not sure what for, as he sways forward further into Wade’s arms.

“What? Of course you’re good, Peter. Everything about you is good. I’ve never met-”  
“No. No, that’s not what I meant.” He cuts in, shy but determined. “I meant, what if I can’t be good. What if- what if I can’t make him feel good, what if he could tell, just by looking at me? That I’ve never-” Peter cuts himself off, flushing red, and this is too much. Even more than he could have asked. He’s not sure how sweet, gorgeous Peter has managed to make it this far in life untouched, but he must see the question in Wade’s eyes. “I’m half human. No one wants me. I’m- I’m a freak.”

“Could you show me, Wade?” He pleads, reaching up with tentative hands to clutch Wade’s arms. “Show me how to make it good?” Wade’s mouth goes dry.  
“It’s not that simple, sweetheart. If I have you, I’m the only one who has you. Ever.” His grip tightens over Peter’s waist. Peter looks torn, not speaking, and something ugly spurs the words that slip past Wade’s lips next. “But, then again, maybe it’s like you said. I know what it’s like. I’m a freak, too, aren’t I? Maybe there really isn’t anyone else.”

He watches Peter’s eyes well up with tears and knows he’s going to get his prize.

* * *

Peter drags Wade down into a kiss without letting himself think too much about what he’s doing.

Wade is right. No one is ever going to want him, and Wade understands. He’s always so sweet and kind with him, even trying his best to help him win Harry over, despite the fact that Peter had nothing to offer him in return. Why shouldn’t he give himself to Wade? He doesn’t want to spend his entire life not knowing what it’s like to be wanted.

The way Wade kisses him takes him off guard. He’d expected something gentle, teasing, reflective of the way Wade treats him when they speak, but it’s nothing like that. He’s rough and consuming and Peter whimpers into the kiss, feeling lost, unable to keep up.

It’s hard to keep his bearings as he strains up to meet Wade’s kisses, rocking up onto the balls of his feet as his hands clutch at Wade’s broad shoulders. Wade drags him out of the cave and into the sun without breaking the kiss, murmuring something about wanting to see him properly against his lips.

Peter’s only just adjusting to the force of Wade’s mouth against his when Wade puts him on his knees, strong hands coming down on his shoulders. Wade’s erect cock bumps over his chin as he sinks down and his cheeks burn.

Still, even through his nerves, there’s something deeply appealing about the scent of Wade so close, like this. He doesn’t wait for Wade to ask before he leans forward to drag his tongue along the side of him, hands coming up to grip Wade’s thighs as he buries his nose into the thick curls at the base of him to inhale deeply. It’s near intoxicating, and Peter’s surprised to find he can’t wait to see what he tastes like, if still nervous.

When he pulls back to suck the tip of Wade’s cock into his mouth, he’s pleased by what he finds. It’s a bizarrely grounding feeling, and he lets himself give in to instinct rather than worrying too much about what he’s doing. He follows the urge to suck Wade further into his mouth. His jaw is straining to accommodate the stretch of him and Peter can feel him thickening still, growing heavier on his tongue as his hands slip down into Peter’s hair. He’s babbling, praising Peter, and he soaks the words in with thought.

Wade starts to leak in his mouth, thick liquid dragging across his tongue as he slips forward over his cock, the taste of it drives him forward, urgent need to taste more, take Wade deeper, spurring him on. He pushes himself down Wade’s cock until his lips and nose are crushed against his skin and moans through the burn of his lungs.

He pulls back and sinks down again, making messy, increasingly wet noises around Wade’s cock as his mouth fills with liquid he’s unwilling to let himself swallow, just yet, wanting to savour the warm, sharp taste of it. It’s strange, he knows it’s not good, but that doesn’t seem to curb his desire for it one bit. Clearly, Wade knows just how bad he wants it, because he pulls him off to make him beg. It shouldn’t be surprising, Peter knows how he loves to tease, but so little of the way he usually treats Peter had translated through the kiss he hadn’t expected this to stay.

“Please,” Peter whines, straining forward to try and taste his cock but he can’t quite reach. “Please, Wade. I never knew- It feels-” It feels like so much he’s not sure how to articulate it. He doesn’t entirely understand the burning desire pushing him to this, he just knows he can’t go back. Wade laughs and takes pity on him, yanking his hair down and back so Peter’s face is tilted upwards.

Peter opens his mouth when Wade grips his cock and holds himself over Peter’s face. His cock smacks over Peter’s bottom lip with every stroke and Peter slips his tongue out to taste him, excited for what he knows is coming.

* * *

Wade paints Peter’s sweet face with his come, spilling down his tongue and over his cheeks and hair. He drops down hard to his knees and Peter, filthy, sweet thing that he is, doesn’t swallow what’s in his mouth, instead dragging a sticky finger over his own cheek to push more of Wade’s come into his mouth and… play with it. He curls his tongue around his finger and smiles at the length of come that connects them as he pulls his finger away slowly, rolling his slick lips over each other so a mess of come stretches between them when he lets his mouth fall open again.

He drags a hand over Peter’s face and up into his hair, pushing the mess through, and pulls him forward for a kiss, leaning into him so his back bows wonderfully deep. Licking over his tongue and into his mouth, pulling away every few seconds to savour the way Peter moans the mess of Wade’s come between them, slipping between their mouths.

Pushing Peter back to lay against the grass, he only takes a brief moment to appreciate his red cheeks and the haze of pleasure clouding his eyes before he sinks back on his heels and grabs Peter’s thighs, dragging him forward over the ground. He takes Peter by the hips and pulls until most of his weight is on his shoulders, legs hanging awkwardly in the air, ass spread open on full display for Wade, and cock dripping down onto his own face.

He’s gorgeous like this and Wade buries his face in his ass like he’s dreamt of doing more times than he can count. Peter squirms and presses up into his face as he licks over thim, tongue prodding at the tight, smooth ring of muscle at his core until it finally gives weigh and Wade’s tongue can slip inside of him. Peter cries out, then, and without any warning comes all over himself.

Wade is relentless while he rides out his orgasm, diving even deeper when Peter sobs with the overstimulation of his tongue. He finally, finally pulls back and Peter’s breathless smile is gorgeous and lazy. Instead of dropping his legs down when Wade pulls away, he bends his knees and brings his legs up, letting them splay open to his sides. He hasn’t even bothered wiping his come off his face, enjoying the ferality of it too much.

It’s really too much for him and Wade doesn’t bother to stretch him any further, knowing now that what he’d gathered of the fae physiology is indeed true, he knows Peter’s body will accommodate him. He’s part human, so it may hurt, but he won’t be damaged. He reaches up to run a hand over Peter’s face, collecting the come spattered there, and brings it down to wipe over his entrance, massaging some into the tight hole with his thumb while his cock throbs at the way Peter squirms down against it.

* * *

Wade grabs his hips and pushes inside him and it burns so badly he can’t feel much else. Definitely can’t focus on it. He cries out in pain, hands flying up to grip Wade’s forearms. The tears stinging at his forearms do nothing to slow Wade’s steady push in, splitting him further open, going deeper than he knew anyone could. His jaw still aches from the weight of Wade’s cock in his mouth, he was already plenty aware of how big he is, but somehow it’s just been so easy to forget through everything else. The pain is jarring.

He’s distantly aware that the voice filling the air between them is his own, he’s begging but he couldn’t say what for. He doesn’t want Wade to stop, he just wants… he wants more. Wade needs to move so he can focus on the drag of his cock and push the hurt from his mind.

Thankfully, Wade has the same thought, or, at least, the same desire for movement, and when he finally bottoms out inside of Peter’s ass he doesn’t waste a moment before pulling back and pushing into Peter again, harder, this time. Within minutes he’s built up to a pace that still burns, but not entirely with pain. The force of his thrusts knocks the air from Peter’s lungs and he can feel himself getting hard again. There’s fire running through him and he’s almost not even surprised when Wade’s relentless pace wrings another orgasm from him, though he didn’t expect it so soon.

He loses track of time, then. Wade drags his hand through the come covering Peter’s chest and brings it up to smear it all across Peter’s face. He sticks his tongue out to lick between his fingers as he does and Wade’s hips stutter as the man drops down, covering him completely hand slipping back into his hair as he feels wet heat spread through him.

He thinks they’re done, still dizzy with the force of his own orgasm, but Wade slides back down his body and dives between his legs again. Peter nearly cries when he feels Wade’s mouth on him and realizes he’s sucking, pulling the come from Peter’s ass with his mouth just to push it back in messily with his tongue.

When Wade finally, finally slips back up his body to push the come he’s collected into Peter’s mouth, some tears do slip free, then. He feels languid and dizzy and so, so thoroughly defiled. Something deep inside feels ashamed, wonders how he could do this, debase himself like this, but it’s easy to forget with Wade’s tongue pushing his release between them.

* * *

Peter stays. He bathes himself in the water of Wade’s cave and dries off in the sun until it’s time for Wade to mess him up again. He’s fairly certain he’ll never get tired of it. He knows he did the right thing. The way Peter smiles up at him, covered in come with flushed red cheeks, he knows Peter wants this, he just needed a little push in the right direction, Wade’s direction.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I don't think fantasy is my forte, but it was still a fun little venture outside my comfort zone! Thanks for the lovely request ♥ Feel free to leave a comment or request here or [on tumblr](https://dirtybirdie.tumblr.com/) ♥


End file.
